


Her light only ever landing on me

by makesometime



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Friendship, Gods, Impractical Shoes, Mirrors, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021, Weddings, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Azu smiles at her reflection, turning her legs this way and that. The sandals are truly the least practical pieces of footwear she’s ever worn, but if there was any day to wear something so hideously impractical, it’s her wedding day.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150616
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Her light only ever landing on me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: _“To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance.” - Oscar Wilde_
> 
> Confidence - Affirmation - **Self-love**
> 
> (Title from Shiny by Sara Bareilles)
> 
> Here we gooooo....

Azu smiles at her reflection, turning her legs this way and that. The sandals are truly the least practical pieces of footwear she’s ever worn, but if there was any day to wear something so hideously impractical, it’s her wedding day.

Oscar appears behind her in the mirror, a critical eye on the ribbons that criss-cross up her thighs. A pale, dusky pink that matches the ombre base of her dress, they contrast with her skin in the most delightful way. She watches as he gestures for her to talk a walk to the door and back, testing the tension of his work with slow measured steps.

“They seem to be tight enough Oscar, thank you.”

She grins as Oscar leans in to press a warm kiss to her cheek, squeezing her biceps as he does so. “You’re more than welcome. I better get back to Zolf before he can get himself into too much trouble, but I’ll see you in the temple. You’re going to knock Kiko dead, I have no doubt.”

As Oscar leaves, Azu turns back to the mirror once more and looks herself over. It’s been quite a journey, from her village to here. The truth of her actions and the goodness of her heart have brought her here, to admiring her reflection and appreciating every part of it, every scar, every curve of muscle. Each inch of her tells the story of her survival, her love, her success.

She smooths a hand over the corset and grins, picturing the expression Kiko will wear later, when they finally get some time alone after the circus that their wedding has become.

Oh, but she is _lucky_. Lucky to have found someone who loves her as much as she loves herself. Lucky to have found someone who loves her as much as Aphrodite does. It is a blessing that she does not take lightly.

Azu clutches at the heart that’s hung at her chest for so long, holding it between her hands and closing her eyes. After a moment, she feels suffused with warmth, feels hands over her shoulder and a mouth at her ear.

_Go with my blessings. You have made me **so** proud._

Hamid finds her a few minutes later, sitting on the end of her bed and smiling through tears.

“Azu! Oh my goodness, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She grins, swiping at her face with the back of her hand. “Oh Hamid, yes. Yes, everything is quite wonderful. Apart from my complexion, I fear.”

Hamid smiles, placing his hands on each of her cheeks and murmuring a quiet spell to himself. In a moment she feels rejuvenated, her eyes less puffy and her nose clear.

“There. That's what you have me for.” He smiles, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “Come on now. Let's get you dressed, unless you were planning on…”

She laughs as he waves a hand at her current state of undress. “No, no. While I think Oscar might appreciate his hard work being on display, I have had too many nightmares about appearing in front of Eren Fairhands in my underwear to do so today.”

“I thought it was a little bold…”

“A _little_ bold??” She laughs. “I’m getting married, not putting on a show.”

Hamid grins to himself, flapping out his wings and moving to fetch her dress. He floats up easily, helping her get it over her head and allowing it to fall to the floor in a waterfall of shimmering soft fabric. They stand side-by-side in the mirror and she can’t help but beam, her cheeks hurting with the force of her happiness.

“You look perfect, Azu. Kiko is a lucky woman.”

“Yes.” Azu says, eyes fixed on her reflection. “Yes, she is. And so am I.”


End file.
